


I’d Hardly Call Apollo Shepherd A Poor Guy

by chaotically_cas



Category: The Outsiders - S. E. Hinton
Genre: M/M, tw cursing
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-23
Updated: 2021-02-28
Packaged: 2021-03-15 20:54:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 8,195
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28944738
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chaotically_cas/pseuds/chaotically_cas
Summary: “You know he’s flirting with you, right?”“Yeah” Darry shrugged.“Well ya don’t wanna lead the poor guy on”“I’d hardly call Apollo Shepherd a poor guy” Darry scoffed.
Relationships: Darry Curtis / Apollo Shepard
Comments: 8
Kudos: 24





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Yea Apollo is an OC

Apollo sat on the Shepard’s front steps, taking a puff off his cigarette angrily. He had just had a very heated conversation with Tim about his ‘job’, or lack thereof persay. He wasn’t Curly and he didn’t believe in running away at any sign of conflict or argument so he just sat on the steps trying to cool down.  
He had always been the calm hot head of the family. He knew how to control his anger real well. Better than most. Which helped add to his appeal. But he could sure fight if he wanted to. That’s why people liked him. Who wouldn't like him?  
Well, Tim for one sure wasn’t his biggest fan at the moment. He had just spent the better part of an hour chewing him out for nearly getting caught pickpocketing.  
Apollo had managed to steal an expensive watch right off the wrist of a guy that was practically a mobster. The man had a murder record and everything. But that didn’t stop Apollo. Nothing did. It’s like he had a death wish, as Tim would say.  
Tim didn’t want the kid killed, even though Apollo was older. He especially didn’t want Apollo putting Angela or Curly in danger, so Tim pretty much had told him to get a real job or get out. And as much as he would hate to admit it, Apollo would rather get a real job than lose the only family he really had ever known.  
Tim had suggested he looked into the roofing company that a buddy of his, Darrel Curtis, worked for. He knew Darry but he didn’t know him well. He had seen him around when he was hanging at the DX with Steve or hooking up with broads with Two Bit. Darry Curtis didn’t seem like much more than all brawn no brain, as Steve would say. He just looked like one of those big dumb football pansies that Apollo loved to mock so much. So he wasn’t real keen on the idea of working with him. He could be worse looking though, Apollo thought.  
He heard the door open from behind him but didn’t bother to look back to see who it was, he could tell by the sound of the metal chains around the boy's neck. Curly Shepard.  
“Whatcha thinking about” Curly smirked, sitting down next to Apollo, snatching the cigarette out of his mouth.  
“You hang out with that Ponyboy kid a good bit huh?” Apollo asked, giving Curly the side eye for stealing his cigarette.  
“I mean, yeah. Why?” Curly stuttered out. Apollo knew they had something but he couldn’t really care less.  
“What’s his oldest brother's deal? Darrel. What’s with him” Apollo pressed, pursing his lips together in thought.  
“I don’t know” Curly shrugged “he hates my guts that’s for sure.”  
“Everyone hates your guts, Curly” Apollo hissed out with a laugh, earning him a sharp elbow in the side.  
“Darry is different. That guy hasn’t smiled once in his life” Curly spoke, flicking his cigarette on the ground and putting it out under his heavy boot.  
“Thought so” Apollo snickered.  
“Ya gonna take the job?”  
“I think I gotta, you heard Tim” Apollo reminded Curly.  
“Man fuck Tim” Curly chuckled out “why do ya listen to him anyway?”  
“Why don’t you?”  
“You’re a real prick sometimes Pollo” Curly spat with a laugh, standing up and walking towards his car.  
“Where ya going?” Apollo asked, lighting up another cigarette.  
“Ponyboy’s” Curly shrugged.  
Apollo thought for a second before standing up and making his way over to Curly’s run down car. “You got room for one more?”  
Curly just nodded and the two got in the car. Curly turned on the radio practically as loud as it went and he took off, most likely leaving skid marks behind.  
The Curtis house wasn’t too far away but far enough where Curly was able to get honked at nearly a dozen times.  
“Jesus Christ kid, I’m driving next time” Apollo teased, getting out of the now parked car.  
“Shut up” Curly spat as the two of them approached the run down looking house, not even bothering to knock.  
“Pony?” Curly called into the house, leaning against the doorframe.  
“He’s in his room” Steve answered from the couch, not taking his eyes off the Mickey Mouse cartoon that was playing on the Curtis’s small tv.  
Curly nodded a thank you and headed straight towards Ponyboy’s room, ignoring the evil stare from Darry who sat in the kitchen looking at his newspaper.  
After Curly disappeared into Pony’s room Darry’s gaze shifted to where Apollo was standing in the doorway.  
“Apollo Shepard?” Darry asked, confusion lacing his voice.  
“Pollo? Whatcha doing here?” Steve lit up, turning to face his friend finally.  
“Got a question for Superman” Apollo responded, noticing Darry practically growled at the nickname. Gee, that dude sure seemed like the life of the party.  
“Whatcha want” Darry echoed.  
“Wanted to know if ya got room for an extra man at your roofing job” Apollo shrugged, walking only a bit further into the room.  
“Yeah, why? Finally thinking bout making a real living” Darry asked, sounding sarcastic but Apollo could tell he was sincere.  
“You been talking to Tim?”  
Darry’s face twisted in confusion. “No” was all he said.  
Apollo scratched the back of his neck at the awkwardness of the situation.  
“So can I get the job?” Apollo pressed on.  
“Don’t ask me, ask Dave” Darry shrugged, returning his eyes to reading his newspaper. Apollo assumed Dave was the boss.  
“Do me a favor?” Apollo started with a smirk “ask him for me?”  
Darry’s attention on the paper quickly faded at this.  
“Why would I do that?” Darry questioned, his face looking completely deadpan.  
“Golly Darry just get him the job?” Steve snarked “I’m trying to watch the television. Quit gabbing.”  
Darry shot Steve an intense glare, rolling his eyes.  
“Fine. But you gotta be there at 8 sharp” Darry scolded giving in, turning the page on his large newspaper.  
“Sounds like a plan, Superman” Apollo rhymed, a nickname he had picked up from Steve’s teasing.  
Darry huffed a snort “remind me to hit you later” he mumbled to himself, probably in reference to Steve, or so Apollo hoped.  
Apollo let out a small chuckle and turned on his heels to walk out back out the Curtis’s front door.  
He realized he had to walk back to Tim’s but he found himself not minding it much.


	2. Chapter 2

Apollo groaned at the annoying ringing of his alarm alarm clock, nearly chucking it across the room. He sat up, turning off the clock and rubbed his eyes.

“Fuck” he mumbled to himself, swinging his legs out of the guest bed, shivering when his feel met the cool dirty wood floor.

He got fully out of bed, stretching and making his way over to the small pile of clothes he kept on a chair besides the door. Tim would continuously tell him to clean it up, but Apollo couldn’t really care less.

He looked through the clothes, what the hell was he supposed to wear to a roofing job, he thought. He decided on a plain white tank top and an old pair of greased up jeans, as well as a well worn pair of what used to be white sneakers. 

He quickly changed and made his way to the bathroom where he looked himself in the mirror. He turned the sink on and bent over, washing the sleep off his face and wetting his hair. He wasn’t the biggest hair grease fan, plus his hair was naturally dark enough. He figured it might get in the way at his new job. 

He signed and gave himself one final look in the mirror before walking to the kitchen where he saw Tim already sitting at the wooden table drinking a mug of coffee. 

“Sleep well?” Tim asked, giving Apollo a side glance, showing he didn’t really care too much about his answer. Yet Apollo still responded. 

“I hate seven thirty” he huffed, grabbing a bagel from the counter and shoved it in his mouth, not even bothering to butter it. 

“You got a ride?” Tim asked, ignoring Apollo’s griping. 

“Figured I’d take Curly’s rust bucket of a car” Apollo shrugged, only getting a nod out from Tim.   
“We good?” Apollo questioned, stopping before he was fully out the door, keys in hand. He wasn’t the type of guy to let situations go unsolved or undiscussed. It wasn’t his style.

“We’re good Pollo” Tim spoke without much inflection, still giving him a sincere answer. 

Apollo nodded and finally exited the front door, trotting down the steps to Curly’s car. God he hated that car but it was better than waking all that distance. 

He pulled away from the Shepard’s house, blasting whatever Stones song was on, banging his head along to the beat and slapping the steering wheel. It didn’t take him too long to get to the address he had been provided with. He put the car in park and for some reason he felt himself take a deep breath.

He didn’t know what he was so worked up over, it was just roofing. 

He got out of the car after a few seconds of mental debating and shoved his hands deep in his front pockets as he strolled over to where he saw a group of guys. 

“Apollo Shepard?” a bigger and older looking guy asked as he approached. 

“Yeah” Apollo nodded. 

“Dave” the man said, extending a large burly hand to him. 

Apollo listening to every word of what Dave had to say regarding the job. He was actually a nice guy. An easy boss. And there were only two other guys on his crew, Ray and Brain. They were nice but didn’t say much. And then of course there was Darrel Curtis. Who had barely even acknowledged Apollo’s presence more than a nod in his general direction. 

Dave gave Apollo a work shirt, which he quickly replaced. So far it wasn’t seeming too bad, thought Apollo. Besides the hours that was. He was not looking forward to waking up at seven in the morning and working till five in the afternoon every weekday. It made him once again question Darry’s sanity. 

And before Apollo knew it, everyone was going to whatever they were tasked with that day. Apollo was told to go with Darry, just his luck he figured. So he followed Darry to the backside of the house. 

He couldn’t help but notice the way the hot sun had already made small drops of sweat drip down Darry’s sculpted arms and upper chest. Or the way his work shirt was so snug in his, it looked about ready to burst at the seams. Or especially the way his light brown hair appeared almost a shade of red in the sunlight. The whole of it complemented the oldest Curtis very well. And Apollo wasn’t shy about pointing that out.

“Shirts looking a little tight, ya think?” Apollo chucked, elbowing Darry in the arm. 

Apollo was about the same high as him, maybe even an inch taller, but physically compared, Apollo was nothing.

“Watch your mouth, Shepard” Darry scolded. 

“I ain’t Curly. I ain’t fourteen” Apollo reminded, in a stern voice. He wasn’t going take being talked down to, especially by the likes of Darrel Curtis. 

Darry didn’t respond, he just picked up a very heavy looking sack, grunting at the weight of it. 

“Damn Curtis” Apollo chuckled out, almost unintentionally. 

“What?” Darry asked with a huff, carrying the sack over to another area and setting it down “are you gonna help or not?”

“Sorry” Apollo laughed, trying to pick up one of the sacks from the first pile, finding it much harder than Darry had made it look “I just mean ya make it look easy.”

Darry picked up another large sack, looking at Apollo who was trying so hard not to look like he was shrugging as much on the outside as he was on the inside. 

“Thanks” Darry responded, a hint of confusion in his voice, making Apollo snort as he set the sack down. 

“Welcome” Apollo smirked. 

Darry didn’t respond, he just kept going back and forth between the piles, almost robotically. 

And that’s how the rest of the morning went, the two of them exchanging small quick unimportant banter, Apollo following Darry’s lead, and Darry acting like he was too good for Apollo, for the job. Or that’s at least how he saw it.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Not sure how I feel about this but oh well

The work day was probably one of the longest and most exhausting things that had ever happened to Apollo. He didn’t know how Darry would still stand straight as their shift came to an end. 

“Holy shit. You’ve gotta be fucking with me” Apollo growled as they walked to the front of the house where their cars were parked. 

“What’s wrong?” Darry asked, sizing up Apollo the same way he had been doing all day. 

“Damn Curly stole his car back” Apollo scoffed. This was the last thing he needed after today. 

“You need a ride?” Apollo couldn’t believe his ears. Was the great Darrel Curtis really offering him a ride home. 

“To your place or mine” smirked Apollo, instantly feeling better. 

“Well I gotta get home to make dinner for Pony and Soda, you’re welcome to join” Darry proposed, opening his truck's drivers side door and getting in. 

“Thought you’d never ask, Curtis” Apollo grinned, joining him in the truck and tapping along to the music. 

As Darry pulled out onto the street Apollo reached over to turn up the radio like this was a common thing. 

“The hell do you think you’re doing?”

“It was too quiet.”

“It’s my truck?!” 

“So?”

“Apollo Shepard. I- you’re crazy” Darry snorted with a slight laugh, making Apollo crack a wide smile. 

“You like me. I know you do. Pretend all ya want, Curtis, ya like me.” Apollo teased, which made Darry laugh a little harder. And Apollo could damn well get used to that laugh. 

The rest of the car ride was short and filled with Apollo softly humming along to the radio. 

They pulled up to the house and Apollo felt exhausted all over again as he climbed up the stairs after Darry to the Curtis’ front door and followed him inside. 

“Hey Darry! What’s ole sticky fingers doing here?” Pony greeted the two of them. Apollo couldn’t lie, he liked the nickname. It gave him street credit. 

“Apollo” Darry emphasized “was invited to dinner.”

“Thought you’d never let a Shepard ‘round here?” Sodapop asked from the couch. 

“I ain’t just any Shepard, Pepsi.”

“Sure you are.”

Pony joined Soda on the couch, leaving Darry and Apollo to head into the kitchen, where Darry began to get out the ingredients for mac and cheese. 

“So, chef,” Apollo started “lets see what those hands can do.”

“What?” Darry whipped around, obviously seeing past the innocent smile that plagued Apollo’s face. 

“You gonna let me help or not?” 

Apollo walked over so he was leaning his shoulder against Darry’s back in an attempt to look over his shoulder. Both of them knew exactly what he was up to. 

The two of them continued to joke around and make the food for another half hour while the younger Curtis’ watched tv in the other room. 

Darry even set up a chair next to him and everything. 

“Gee, this would be a real proper date if your brothers weren't here, don’t ya think?” Apollo assessed as he sat down, making Pony try and stifle a laugh. 

“Shut up and eat, will ya?”

Darry would be lying if he said he did really want Apollo to shut up. It was nice to have someone hitting on him, instead of his brothers. And he certainly didn’t hurt that Apollo looked quite literally like his name sake, a Greek god. He couldn’t help himself but to enjoy every brush of skin or every flirty little remark Apollo tossed his way. 

Dinner went by pretty fast. Darry enjoyed watching Apollo joke around with his brothers. He was even able to humor Pony about a few things no one really understood about the kid. There was something oddly domestic about it. 

Apollo even offered to do the dishes for them while Soda started on the knots in Darry’s back. It got Apollo thinking how that was a real nice idea and maybe that could be him one day. Maybe a bit more sensual though. 

And when he finished the dishes, he figured it was about time he excused himself back home. Because even though Tim was younger than him, he still expected him home sometime before midnight. And making old Timmy upset wasn’t exactly on Apollo’s bucket list. 

“I should be going now” Apollo huffed “thanks for the meal, Superman.”

“Ain't no one but Steve Randle can call me that” Darry warned with a slight laugh . 

“Well, I’ll see ya tomorrow then, Darrel” Apollo beamed, opening the front door and stepping out onto the porch. 

“Go to bed Apollo, you're delirious” Darry retorted, leaning up against the door frame. 

“I love my bed, but I’d rather be in yours.” Apollo sighed. 

“Go home Apollo”. Darry couldn’t help but laugh again. 

“Goodnight Curtis. See ya tomorrow.”

Darry watched Apollo make his way down the steps and out the front gate. 

“You know he’s flirting with you, right?” Pony laughed as soon as Darry had shut the door. 

“Yeah” Darry shrugged.

“Well, ya don’t wanna lead the poor guy on.”

“I’d hardly call Apollo Shepherd a poor guy” Darry scoffed.

“What are you gonna call him then, Dar?” Soda piped up with a smirk. 

“What’s that supposed to mean, little buddy?” Darry threatened light heartedly. 

“You know what I mean. Acting like he was making ya smile all night.”

“Yeah Darry, I haven’t seen you smile that much in a long time.”

“Shut your traps will ya?” Darry knew his brothers were right but he couldn’t give them that satisfaction. 

They continued to tease each other for what could only be another minute before there was a knock at the door, which was uncharacteristic of anyone to do at the Curtis house. So it immediately raised an alarm as Darry went to slowly open the door. 

“Apollo?” Darry questioned, opening the door all the way. 

“Yeah, I couldn’t go home just yet.”

“What-“

Darry was cut off by Apollo harshly grabbing him by the forearms and pulling him to his lips, for a swift, deep kiss. 

He barely had a second to realize what was going on before he found himself kissing Apollo right back. Hard and warm. Right of his front porch. Wrapping his arms around and carding a hand through his greased up hair, making Apollo chuckle into the kiss. 

“Bout time” Apollo hummed in between kisses. 

No one had ever kissed Darry like that before and he wasn’t about to let it stop now.


	4. Chapter 4

The kiss only ended when they heard someone clear their throat from inside the house. Like they had completely forgotten about Soda and Pony. 

“Do ya mind not necking my brother for all to see?” Soda chuckled out, making Apollo finally pull away from Darry’s lips. 

“Watch your mouth” Apollo chuckled out, giving Darry a pat on the cheek before turning around and walking off without another word. Leaving Darry both breathless and speechless under the porch light. 

“Jesus Dar-“ Pony breathed out. 

“Tomorrow! After work! You let me take you on a real date!” Apollo shouted from half way down the block, Darry just nodded. Still in complete shock. 

“Dar. He just asked you out” Soda chucked, giving Darry a clap on the back. 

“No shit” Darry grunted. He pushed past his brothers and into the house. 

“Well, are you going?” Pony questioned as Soda shut the door. Both of them turned their full attention to their oldest brother. 

“Why wouldn’t I?”

“I thought you didn’t care to lead him on?”

“Who says I’m leading him on?” Darry shrugged, trying his absolute hardest to come off as cool as possible. 

“You hear that Ponyboy?! Darry got himself a real date!” Soda beamed. He threw his arm around Pony’s shoulders as the two of them looked on teasingly from the couch. 

“Knock it off, will ya?”

“Fine fine. But at least let us help ya get ready for your big night” Soda smirked. 

Darry lunged at them jokingly but it was enough to send them both scampering off to their rooms. Letting him take his spot on the couch with a sigh and a slight smile. 

“Fucking Apollo Shepard” he laughed quietly to himself. 

~

The next day at their roofing job was painfully slow. They barely saw each other at all. 

Darry was assigned the same job as the previous day and Apollo was put in something else, probably because he sucked complete ass. 

But nonetheless Apollo still found a way to throw Darry a quick smirk or wink, which needless to say kept them both distracted all day. 

But finally their shifts ended. 

“Hey, Curtis” Apollo called, leaning up against Darry’s truck. 

Darry just greeted him with a nod. He never knew how to approach Apollo. It was hard enough look at his stupid cheesy grin. 

“What’dya say, I come get ya at around eight?” Apollo suggested, opening the car door for Darry to get in. 

“Where are we gonna go?” Darry asked sliding into the front seat, closing the door but rolling down the window so he could still talk to Apollo. 

“How bout we keep that a surprise?”

Darry couldn’t help himself but find a smile on his own lips as he admired the one on Apollo’s. 

“Sure, what should I wear.”

“Dress up.”

Darry didn’t have time to question further before Apollo was trotting off towards the Shepherds, hands in pockets. 

He smiled to himself and pulled out onto the street and headed home as well. He knew he had about two hours to get ready, which in theory was more than enough, but he was still nervous about putting it in practice. 

Darry honestly couldn’t remember the last time he’d been on a proper date. Let alone asked out. It had probably been at least over a year. Maybe even since high school. And now his rebound was Apollo Shepard. He found it kinda funny. 

He parked the car and trudged inside, greeting Pony Soda and Steve. Pony who sat on the couch reading, and Steve and Soda were playing cards at the kitchen table. 

“How’s it going, superlover? Heard you and Apollo were going out” Steve smirked, slamming a king down on the table. 

“At eight” Darry shrugged, trying to push away the teasing he knew he was about to endure. 

“Eight? Where you going?” Pony spoke up. 

“Don’t know. But I gotta get ready.”

He barely heard the banter that followed him as he locked the bathroom door and let out a shaky sigh, leaning back against it. 

He took his time in the shower and doing his hair. He usually wouldn’t put more than a minute of effort into it but this was different. He spent nearly three minutes trying to comb his hair perfectly into shape. Putting on a bit is his dads cologne. The whole first date thing. 

Maybe it was pathetic or maybe it was just excitement. But Darry couldn’t wait. It took him nearly forever to pick out something to wear. But he decided on; a pair of white tennis shoes, clean new blue jeans, a white shirt, and his old high school letterman’s jacket. 

Apollo had made a few passing jokes at the jacket before, so Darry figured it was worth the surprise. 

“Damn, you got all dolled up” Steve whistled out lowly with a raised brow as Darry entered the living room once again. 

“Sure did!” Soda added. 

“Quit your gapping and tell me what time it is?” Darry huffed light heartedly. 

“Seven fifty two.”

“Damn it” Darry cursed. His foot was drumming on the floor as he sat in his recliner in anticipation. He knew Apollo wasn’t the type to be late, and he wasn't, maybe Darry was just hoping he was early. 

The three others threw Darry an occasional glance or side eye but none of them dared to speak up in fear of making him even more anxious. And Darry was never this visibly anxious. Leg wiggling. Biting his lips. Playing with his fingers in his lap. He looked like the stereotype of a fearful first date. And it would be hilarious if his brain wasn’t going a mile a minute. 

But he was finally flung out of his thoughts with the same knock of the door as the previous night, making him shoot up nearly trip over his feet on the way to the door. 

“Real smooth” laughed Steve. 

Darry pulled open to door to reveal Apollo leaning up against the frame, the same stupid cheesy smile on his face. And a single red rose in his hands. 

“Wow.”


	5. Chapter 5

“Wow.”

“Hey” Darry smiled weakly, sizing up Apollo. 

He was wearing white converse, dark jeans, a muscle tee, and a pretty leather jacket, which Darry guessed was stolen. But he looked damn good. 

“You look..” Apollo stuttered out trying to find the right words. 

Darry just nodded, he was never the best at taking compliments. 

“Shall we?” Apollo finally collected himself enough to nod towards Tim Shepard's car. 

“Be back by curfew” Darry heard Sodapop call teasingly as they made their way to the car, stopping momentarily for Darry to give Soda the bird. 

And Apollo being the true gentleman he was, he opened the door for Darry to climb inside. 

Darry wiped his sweaty palms against his jeans as Apollo got in and flashed him a smile. 

“Didn’t wanna say nothing in front of your brothers, but you look just about good enough to eat” Apollo chuckled teasingly, flicking on the radio and starting the car. 

“Where are we going?”

“The diner on 4th and Tiger, you know the one, yeah?”

“Wait, you’re serious?”

“Yeah, course, I told you I was taking you on a proper date, didn’t I?”

And he sure as hell was. Apollo parked the car around the corner and the two of them walked into the diner and instantly the smell of French fries and wine hit Darry’s nose. 

He briefly heard Apollo mumble something about reservations, but Darry was too in awe to get the exact exchange. He hadn’t been treated like this in a while, it was nice. 

“You got reservations?” Darry asked as they sat down across from each other, feet brushing together under the table as Apollo slightly nudged his leg. 

“Course, why you so surprised?” Apollo retorted with a bright smile. Darry could’ve sworn he had the best damn smile he had ever seen in his whole life. It was one good enough to turn even the likes of Darrel Curtis’ insides to mush. 

“Just am.”

“Don’t be, you’re worth it.” 

Darry felt the same familiar feeling of warmth in his chest as Apollo continued on flirtatiously throughout the dinner. Darry even found himself laughing and smiling more than he had in a long time. It was nice. Apollo even insisted on paying through the pretense of ‘I told you I was taking you out, so let me pay.’

And he hadn’t even really noticed how much time had passed until they got back in the car and checked the time and it was nearly 10:30. 

And almost without another word, Apollo started the car and headed back towards the Curtis household.   
“I haven’t done that in a while” Darry sighed happily, letting out a shaky breath even though any nerves he had were completely melted away. 

“I’ll take that as a good thing?”

“A very good thing.”

“Good. Want me to come in and watch something? Or should we just wanna give your mirror a show?” Apollo flirted, parking the car in front of the house. 

“My brothers are probably asleep” Darry shrugged, trying not to notice the way his cheeks were heating up as Apollo’s words. 

“So? I can be quiet” Apollo smirked, making Darry roll his eyes. 

“Good” Darry laughed lightly, giving Apollo permission to walk him inside. 

The two of them made their way through the gate and to the front porch, quietly stepping inside the dark house. 

Darry flicked on the lamp besides the couch so he had just enough light to see what he was doing. He made his way over to the record player that sat by the tv and decided a little mood music wouldn’t be the worst thing. 

“What are you doing, Curtis? Trying to set the mood?” Apollo teased, leaning up against the wall by the couch. 

Darry just shook his head and chuckled to himself as he pulled out one of his favorite vinyls. One he had gotten on his ninth birthday from his dad. He took it out of the paper sheet and gently placed it on the record player, putting the needle down and adjusting the volume so the smooth sounds began to fill the only that room. 

“What is this?” 

“L'elisir d'amore, it’s a 19th century Italian opera. It means ‘The Elixir of Love’” Darry hummed, looking over to Apollo who was still leaning against the wall. 

“Elixir?”

“It’s like a potion.”

“So, the potion of love?”

“Pretty much.”

Apollo nodded and Darry could tell he was listening, or at least trying to understand the opera. 

“It’s pretty.” 

Darry just nodded again, not really sure what to say.   
“You wanna dance?” Apollo suggested, a soft smile tugging at the corners of his lips. 

“You don’t really dance to opera” Darry smirked, a smile playing at his own lips as well. 

“Says who?”

Apollo made his way over to the middle of the room and stuck out his hand, patiently waiting for Darry to take it and agree to dance with him. 

Darry couldn’t help himself but take Apollo’s hand with a full on cheesy grin as Apollo pulled their chests together and wrapped his arms around Darry’s torso, Darry doing the same. 

“See? Not too bad, huh” Apollo cooed in Darry’s ear as they began to rock slowly in each other’s arms. 

“Not bad at all” Darry whispered softly. Apollo was almost tall enough where they could rest their cheeks together and Apollo began to whisper sweet nothings in Darry’s ear. 

“You’re so handsome, god, I’m so glad you said yes to me taking you out.”

“Why wouldn’t I have?”

“Oh come on, boy of the year? Sticky fingers” Apollo chuckled, tickling Darry’s sides lightly “I never stood a chance.”

Darry laughed at his sarcasm and fully leaned into Apollo’s embrace as he felt a series of soft kisses being placed on the side of his neck, up his jawline, and onto his cheek. 

“I’m glad you did” Darry sighed, closing his eyes as they leaned their foreheads together, still rocking from side to side. 

“Me too.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The end :)


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I lied it’s not the end lol 
> 
> Also warning now for implied seggs

“Me too.”

Apollo placed a soft kiss on the corner of Darry’s lips as a smile spread across the both of their faces.  
And before they knew it, their lips were once again glued together. But this time it was much more tender and sweet than the first. It was damn well the most romantic thing Darry had ever experienced. 

He let the quiet opera fill his ears as his chest felt like it was about to explode through the kiss. He felt almost high when Apollo tugged him even closer, if that was possible, by his belt loops. Still kissing him through it all. 

Darry felt Apollo hum against his lips before he pulled away, only to lean their heads together. He could feel Apollo’s hair against his forehead and their noses still pressed together. 

“That damn jacket” Apollo chuckled lightly, tugging at the letterman jacket Darry was still wearing. 

“What about it?”

“It makes me feel like I’m in high school, kissing the quarterback behind the bleachers.”

Darry smiled slightly at his comment before a question crossed his mind. 

“What were you like in high school?”

“Don’t remember. I didn’t really go much. You sure would have hated me though.”

“Says who?”

“The laws of nature” Apollo laughed again, his chest shaking softly against Darry’s, making him realize they were still rocking back and forth. 

“I don’t hate you now” Darry hummed, scanning his eyes over Apollo’s freckles and dark green eyes. He felt beyond lucky in that moment to be as close as he was to him. 

“I can tell, doll.”

“Doll?”

Apollo replied by giving him another peck on the lips “just let me adore you.”

Darry sighed and tucked his head into the spot right under Apollo’s chin and let out another breath against his neck. He didn’t want this moment to ever end. He was feeling a kind of peacefulness and happiness he hadn’t in this way in a long while. 

He felt Apollo’s hand gently comb through his barely greased hair in an act of affection that nearly made Darry want to kiss him all over. He made him feel so safe so quickly. He felt like home. 

“How long is this opera?” Apollo whispered into Darry’s hair. 

“About an hour,” Darry answered, not really thinking of what his question was asking. 

“Good.”

And that was all the talking they needed to do for the next hour. They just rocked back and forth lovingly. Holding each other tightly. Exchanging the occasional kiss or soft giggle. There was now most definitely something domestic about it. 

The hour passed as quickly as the rest of the night had. Darry took a deep breath still against Apollo’s warm skin as the record came to a scratchy stop and silence filled the room once again. The only sound was the soft footsteps on the creaky wooden floorboards underneath them as they continued to dance. 

“Darry” Apollo smiled against his dance partner's cheek, breaking the still silence. 

“Yeah.”

“Would asking you to be my boyfriend be a good thing to do right about now?”

“I think that would be a very good thing to do.” Darry sputtered with a feeling his cheeks were turning a light shade of red yet again. Which in turn made him thankful he had only turned on the lamp. 

“You sure?” Apollo taunted. He pulled Darry away so his hands were on his hips and he was looking into his eyes with the same smile that made Darry want to ask for his ring size. 

“I’m sure,” he reiterated. 

“Good, then, Mr. Darrel” Apollo paused for a second “what’s your middle name?”

“Shaynne?”

“Mr. Darrel Shaynne Curtis, will you do the honors of being my boyfriend?” Apollo bargained with his hands still rubbing small circles on Darry’s lower back. 

“I’ll think about it” Darry teased back, earning a cute scowl from his, boyfriend? “Yes, of course.”

Apollo’s face instantly lit up in the dim room. His dimples showing shadows on his freckled cheeks. 

“You ever had a boyfriend before, Curtis?”

“No, does it matter?”

“No, it just means I bet no ones ever done this before.”

Darry didn’t have time to question him before he felt Apollo’s hands training back down to his belt loops be his sides, stopping momentarily to tug on them slightly before continuing his fingers down the waistline and pulling the belt loops in the front of Darry’s jeans now. Making more than just their chests flushed together once again. 

“I gotta get home soon, doll face” Apollo admitted with a sigh, nipping cautiously at the rough skin on Darry’s chin. 

“Don’t go.”

“I have to, I’ll see you tomorrow though?”

“Yes I know, but that doesn’t mean I won’t miss you.”

Apollo hesitated for a second. 

“Then ask me to say over.”

“Stay over.”

“That didn't sound much like a question.”

“It wasn’t.”

~ ~ ~

Darry woke up to the soft touch of his boyfriend’s fingers running over his chest and gentle kisses being placed on his sideburns. 

“Wake up baby.”

“Pumpkin?”

Darry rubbed his eyes and the first thing he saw was the angelic outline of Apollo’s face, hair, shoulders, and chest. He looked like something out of a fairytale, kissing Darry awake like he was in a deep coma. But he didn’t have one complaint. 

“Your brothers are up” Apollo whispered in case Darry didn't want them to know. 

“Shit, I don't want to get up” Darry sighed, resting his hand on the side of Apollo’s face, who naturally leaned into his touch. 

“Me neither. You think they can go a day without breakfast?”

“They can definitely go another hour” Darry replied and pulled Apollo back into his arms and close to his chest the same way they had been doing the night before. 

“Good.”


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A bit of a filler chapter

Apollo was beginning to grow uncomfortable with the sensation in his bladder telling him he needed to get up. 

“Babe, I gotta go to the bathroom” he sighed, giving Darry a kiss on the shoulder, almost as if he were trying to ask permission to walk out of his boyfriend’s room in front of his brothers, who were sure to know what was going on. 

“Ok, I’ll meet you out there” Darry smiled softly, pulling Apollo in for one final kiss. 

And with that Apollo begrudgingly got out of the bed, adjusted the dark grey sweatpants Darry had given him the night before, and exited the room. 

He was immediately met with the smell of salty eggs and the sound of light chatter from the kitchen. 

“Darry?” Apollo heard the youngest Curtis call from the other room. 

“No, Apollo” Apollo replied nonchalantly, continuing to the bathroom but not after hearing a voice, probably Two Bit Matthews speak up ‘Apollo?!’. 

Apollo was out of earshot for the most of the rest of the conversation but Darry sure as hell wasn’t. 

“What is Apollo Shepard doing here at eight in the morning?!” Two Bit exclaimed. 

“Apollo and Darry are kinda a thing” Soda smirked in response. 

“No fucking way. There is no way he hell Darry said yes to going out with Apollo Shepard, no way in hell.”  
“Why’s that?”

Everyone that had gathered in the Curtis house that morning had turned to where Darry was standing leaned up against the kitchen door frame. 

“I just had no idea the guy was your type?”

“Why wouldn’t he be?”

“Well, you’re always telling Pony not to hang around with Curly…”

“Apollo isn’t Curly.”

“No shit, but he still isn’t any good. At least not by your standards.”

Darry was about to respond when Apollo walked back into the room. It was obvious he had heard at least the last bit of the bickering between the two but he pretended not to. 

“What’s for breakfast?” Apollo asked, clearing his throat. 

“There’s some eggs on the stove but me and Stevie gotta get to work” Soda spoke awkwardly. 

“Yeah, and I gotta get to school” Pony mentioned. 

And within seconds, the house was like a ghost town. Which on its own would be odd, but now it was much more so. 

“Sorry about what Two said” Darry apologized weakly and got out two plates for them to eat. 

“Don’t be, it’s not like it wasn’t true” Apollo sighed. 

“What do you mean? It wasn’t true.”

“Oh, so I’m your type now?”

Apollo tried to make his words come off lightly but he couldn’t help the bit of sting that came with them. 

“Yes, you are.”

Apollo didn’t respond. Instead he let the sound of Darry serving them both up a plate of food speak for him in another beginningly tense silence as they say down at the wooden table to eat. 

Darry was incredibly new to this. New to having a boyfriend. New to Apollo. New to approaching conversations like the one that was currently going unspoken, but lord knows Apollo can’t let a single issue rest. Which Darry was both glad and ungrateful for at the same time. 

“Why did you say yes?” Apollo questioned, his tone lighter and more controlled than before. 

“I told you, it’s cause I like you.”

“Well duh” Apollo teased, making Darry smile, slightly easing the tension of the room and drowning out the noises of scraping forks “you wanna know something Dar?”

Darry just nodded with a mouthful of food, looking up to meet his boyfriend’s eyes from across the table. 

“I never thought I’d ask you out. I’ve never had a thing for the captain of the football team type. Then I met you. I never listened to opera, then I met you. I’ve never had breakfast the morning after, then I met you. You see where I’m going with this?”

Darry nodded again. He felt the same damn familiar feeling of fluttering in his chest. The same feeling he got whenever Apollo spoke to him. 

“So you don’t have to say anything. Yeah?” Apollo finished, a cheeky but genuine smile hinting at his face too. 

“Yeah” Darry acknowledged. He knew exactly what Apollo meant. It was almost effortless the way they could understand each other in just a few words. The way any slight tension in the air completely fizzled away. 

Apollo’s green eyes continued to stare lovingly into Darry’s cool blue ones in an admiration that the both of them needed no more words to express. 

Darry knew that Apollo was more than his reputation. He knew he was sweet and caring and good god could he make a guy feel special. He knew it. He didn’t have to say anything. 

And Apollo knew that Darry understood that. He knew what Darry was thinking like he could read his mind, and he was beyond thankful for it. 

They finished up breakfast and quickly did the dishes together, both wishing they had more time together. 

“Thank god tomorrow’s Saturday” Apollo sighed dramatically “fuck.”

“What?”

“I don’t have my work shirt” Apollo cursed, just now remembering again exactly how he wound up at the Curtis house this morning. 

Darry seemed to be taking in the information for a bit too long which made Apollo throw him an eyebrow in confusion. 

“How about we call in sick?”

“Darrel Curtis, absolutely not. You got two brothers to feed, not to mention a whole gang of freeloaders” Apollo shot down the idea right away. 

“I know, I don’t take to not going into work lightly. But you paying for dinner last night helped me out a good sum.”

“I’m really rubbing off on you, huh?” Apollo chuckled, only half joking. 

“I’m serious. I want to spend the day with you.”

Apollo took a second to consider the idea. He knew how seriously Darry took work. And he knew that if Darry were to even suggest missing a day, he had well thought it out. He wasn’t the impulsive type, unlike Apollo. So he didn’t feel the need to question him any further. Work was everything to Darry, so that must make Apollo one pretty lucky guy, he thought to himself. 

“Well hurry up and call then.”


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tw for non graphic depictions of violence & nudity (not sexual)

The two of them spent the entirety of the day together in that house. Watching tv on the couch, cuddling close together. They even made a cake together and Darry would be lying if he said it wasn’t incredibly romantic in an odd way. 

Apollo would smear cake batter on his lips in a coy innocent acting attempt to get Darry to kiss him, which somehow worked every time. And there were no complaints. 

But now Apollo had headed over to Tim Shepard’s house to get an overnight bag. Which in its own wouldn’t be concerning until nearly four hours had passed and he wasn’t home yet. 

“Darry, I’m sure he’s fine” Soda tried to reassure his older brother who was nervously pacing around the room. 

Pony was at the table doing homework, trying his hardest not to bud into the situation at hand, while Steve and Soda sat on the couch trying to calm Darry down. 

“Well I should at least go out looking for him? No?” Darry ranted. 

“Dar, I don’t think you’re in much of a state to drive” Soda spoke honestly and softly. 

And almost like the universe had commanded it, there was a knock on the door, making Darry instantly speed over and throw it open. 

Sure enough, Apollo was standing there. But he didn’t look like the same Apollo anymore. 

His eyebrow was cut, his lip was busted, and he most definitely was going to have a black eye. 

“Sorry I’m late doll face” Apollo chuckled out weakly, making himself cough at his attempt to humor the situation. 

“Apollo oh my god, what happened” Darry asked frightened, only feeling more uneasy as he helped his boyfriend into the house. 

“Curly got himself into something he couldn’t finish alone” Apollo shrugged with a faltering smile. Darry could tell he was trying hard not to scare Ponyboy, which made his heart swell in an odd way. “But don’t worry, the kid is fine. And so am I.”

“Like hell you are” Darry challenged. He grabbed Apollo’s face gently by his jawline to more closely examine it as Steve let out a low whistle “damn Pollo.”

“That's gonna get infected” Darry observed looking at Apollo’s eyebrow, indirectly asking him if he needed to go to the hospital. Darry didn’t know much about Apollo’s experience with hospitals, but they certainly aren’t on the top of his list. 

“You got supplies here?” Apollo cross examined making his way to the Curtis’ bathroom. 

Darry just followed him and began to get out the medical supplies from the medicine cabinet behind the sink, but not before locking the door behind him. 

“Are you ok?” 

“It hurts like a bitch” Apollo let out a sigh with a shaky laugh. He was trying his hardest not to let Darry know exactly how much pain he was in, but Darry wasn’t falling for it. 

“What hurts the most?” Darry asked cautiously as he poured a bit of cleaner onto a cotton swab. He didn’t think he needed to warn Apollo of the stinging before he pressed the cotton swab against the cut on his eyebrow. 

“Well that” Apollo hissed, stifling a laugh. 

Darry continued to clean Apollo’s face and put a butterfly stitch on his eyebrow then stepped back to admire his work. 

“You like what you see?” Apollo smirked sarcastically. 

“Always” Darry affirmed with a sincere smile, even though all he was messed up Apollo was still the same guy Darry had began to fall head over heels for. 

Apollo signed, still staring up at Darry’s doe blue eyes in a moment of complete serendipity and comfort. 

“Do you need to shower?” Darry spoke up, clearing his throat lightly as he scratched the back of his neck. 

“A shower would be nice. Why do you ask?” Apollo theorized and found a small fluttering sensation swelling in his chest. 

“You can say no.”

“Who said I was saying no?”

“So you’re saying yes?”

“Hell yes.”

Darry smiled again. The kind of smile that made Apollo want to continue on so he could see it every second of every day for the rest of his life. 

“I’ll go get towels then.”

And with that Darry left the room. Apollo heard him answering a few questions from his brothers and Steve as he turned on the water and made sure it was just right, even though he knew it would sting anyway. 

He was right, he strung like a bitch. But it was almost as if the pain melted away when he heard the sound of the door opening, shutting, and locking, followed by Darry setting the towels down besides the sink. And not long after Apollo heard the sound of the shower curtain being pulled back and Darry’s arms wrapping around his waist. 

Apollo naturally leaned into Darry’s embrace and held his hands as he let the steamy water run down both their bodies like it was something they had done many many times before. Something about their relationship just felt so natural and effortless, it made Apollo turn around and kiss Darry lightly on the cheek before tucking his head into the crease of Darry’s neck. 

He nearly came completely undone with all the tears he had been holding in all night when Darry started to hum the opera they had danced to last night while he washed Apollo’s hair. It was by far the most sensually romantic thing the both of them had experienced, and after last night Apollo wondered if that was even possible. 

Darry continued to sing softly to his boyfriend as he washed the rest of the soap out of his hair and gave him a soft loving kiss on the top of his head. 

“You smell like me now” Darry beamed at a whisper. 

“Good.”

They stayed like that until the hot water ran cold and they were sure Darry’s brothers had begun to grow suspicious but once again neither of them really cared.


End file.
